The bonded
by skylynxprime19
Summary: Sequel to The sentient inside! Silverspark and Optimus had finally bonded causing silver to become pregnant. this can lead to many things but when one mission goes wrong will Silverspark and the unborn sparkling live? with the allspark down for the count how will they bring optimus back. (((we already know what happens but some people don't so just go along with it)))
1. Prologue

"Optimus and Silverspark you are needed in the main hanger." a voice over the intercom said and both bots awoke from their recharge with a tired groan. Silverspark was the first to get out of bed with the unfortunate greeting of morning sickness she ran off to the attached wash room emptying her tanks contents. It had been a month since they had bonded and it turned out She was obviously in the same boat as Prowl though he would happen to be further along. Seeing as Silverspark is part human her pregnancy would of course take longer than a normal Cybertronian one. Optimus walked into the wash room and over to her rubbing her back.

"Are you well enough to join me in the main room Silver." He asked as she finished emptying her tanks.

"I will be give me a few minutes." She mumbled and he nodded.

"Very well. I will wake Electra her training is to start at six thirty if I am correct." He said and Silverspark nodded as he left the wash room. She stood up and stepped into the wash rack cleaning herself up then left for the main room knowing that they were probably waiting on her and if they weren't optimus would fill her in when she joined them.

"Ah Silverspark nice of you to join us...took you a while." Prowl mumbled to her as she stood next to him. She snorted softly sending him a tired smile.

"Oh like you don't have experience." She mumbled back and he gave off a soft chuckle.

"Oh but I do and don't you forget it." He said playfully and she smiled at him.

"Something to share with the class Prowl, Silverspark." Director marring asked and both gave her an emotionless look and she rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Optimus who gave them both a disapproving yet amused look. She sent love down their bond and instantly that gained her a smile. She smirked at Prowl who rolled his eyes at her childishness. She softly giggled and tuned back into the meeting.

"...deceptions in Shanghai. You, Ironhide, sideswipe, Arcee, Chromia, flareup, mudflap, and skids will be joining you as well as Silverspark and prowl." Charlotte said as Prowl and Silverspark shared a horrified look. Putting them in the field risked a miscarriage which could cost their lives. Jazz and optimus looked like they both were about to blow a gasket.

"With all due respect Prowl and Silverspark are with child putting them in the field could risk both their lives as well as the sparkling's. I suggest Ultra Magnus and Blur take their place." Ratchet said and charlotte sighed.

"Acceptable case I will agree to this. My apologies." She said and all four bots seemed to deflate in relief and Prowl as well as Silverspark had to sit down with the size of their emotional relief. Both seemed to laugh slightly then become serious as their mates gave them a worried look. Silverspark and Prowl both sent reassuring looks to their respective mates and went back to chatting silently. Jazz and Optimus shared a look and shook their heads. It was gonna be a long few months. At that moment Silverspark's com went off and she answered it.

Hello? -Silverspark

Hey Amelia its Sam you promised you would be here where are you?-Sam

Oh scrap right sorry there was a meeting I will be there as soon as it ends I promise tell Mikaela I say hi as well as your parents.- Silverspark

Will do bye.-Sam

Sam then cut off the com and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Prowl asked and she sighed.

"I promised Sam I would be there when he left for his college today." she said and prowl gave her a knowing look.

"I see. Which means you must be off I suggest telling optimus and ratchet before leaving. Ratchet will want to scan you once you shift to human form." He said and she nodded with a small smile.

"You are quite right prowl." She said and watched charlotte leave. Jazz, Ratchet, and Optimus walked over to them and helped them both up.

"Are you both alright?" Optimus asked and both bots nodded.

"Of course though I did promise Sam I would be there to see him off to college." She said and Optimus face palmed.

"Right yes I forgot. Well once you shift to human form let ratchet scan you before you leave." Optimus said then kissed her as he walked off with the rest of his team and prepared for the mission in which had to be done. She quickly shifted to her human form and once ratchet gave her the okay bumblebee pulled up next to her and they left through the ground bridge 


	2. Chapter 1

Once bumblebee pulled up to Sam's house Silverspark jumped out with a small smile as she saw Ron and Judy outside.

"Amelia!" She heard Judy squeal and run over hugging her.

"It's Silverspark now Judy and be careful." She said hugging Judy back who slightly pulled away to take a look at Silverspark's slightly showing sparkling bump.

"Oh right. I would have thought you would have been married before having children." Judy said and Silverspark frowned.

"In a way I am married Judy. I am bonded to a certain bot." She said not wanting any bugs to hear.

"Oh you know what I mean. I want to see you in a white dress. You know Sarah felt the same." Judy said causing Silverspark's eyes to fill with tears.

"Yeah I know." She said softly. She felt optimus send his worry through their bond and she sent back reassurance.

Have no worries Judy just reminded me how much my adoptive mother wished to see me in a wedding dress. She would talk about it all the time when I was younger. - Silverspark

Would you like a human marriage?-optimus

I haven't really thought about it actually because technically we are already married in the way that truly matters. - Silverspark

So I will take that as a yes. - Optimus

Sure why not- Silverspark

We will talk when you return be safe- Optimus

You as well. - Silverspark

Judy gave her an odd look and then she heard Sam's voice.

"She was talking too o... her husband mom." Sam said and Silverspark gave him a look. If the deceptions somehow found out she was mated to optimus they would use her and their children against him.

"Oh well come on in. we are just finishing putting Sam's things in the car." She said and Silverspark gave a nervous look.

"Um if you don't mind I'm gonna go into the garage with bee." She said and Judy shrugged knowing she thought of bumblebee as her son.

"Alright just be careful." She said and she nodded and followed bumblebee into the garage where they both shifted to their bi pedal mode and sat down.

"Can I listen?" He asked and she giggled but nodded and he leaned his helm against her stomach listening to the spark beat of the sparkling. She giggled at him and he smiled.

"BUMBLEBEE!" She heard Sam yell and bee busted out of the garage as mini cons jumped out of his home attacking them. Bee started shooting at them then shot where Sam's room was. Then it was over.

"Oh god bumblebee get in the garage." Sam said slightly hysterical.

"What?" Bee asked and Sam pointed towards the garage and bee huphed and crawled back in with her. After a while the fire trucks and police showed up...luckily they put a tarp over where bee busted out so Silverspark and bee couldn't be seen. That's when Sam walked in and Bee face palmed a few times. Silverspark gently grabbed his servo stopping him.

"Yeah you know you're in trouble." Sam said and Silverspark glared at Sam.

"He was trying to save you Sam." She said and he huphed as bee whirled.

"Still having voice problems bee." Mikaela asked and Sam frowned.

"He's just milking it...bee I want to talk to you about the college thing." Sam said and bee sat up interrupting him.

I'm so excited I just can't hide it...

Sam stopped him there.

"You're not coming." Bee frowned and Silverspark felt a small spark of anger at Sam as bee started crying.

"It's just that freshman can't have cars bee you know you were my first bee and I will always like you man." Sam walked out as Silverspark gave off a soft growl and pulled bee into her arms holding him as he cried. She glared at the door Sam walked out of as she let off soft purrs trying to comfort bee.

"It will be alright bee you can come back with me to base." She said using her motherly voice on him causing him to slightly calm giving off a soft purr as well.

What's going on why is bumblebee feeling sad and betrayed? And why are you angry? -optimus

Sam told him he wasn't going to college with him last minute the bloody idiot should have told him earlier. I would kill him if humans were able to regenerate. - Silverspark

She felt Optimus's irritation at his son being hurt in such a way and amusement at her words.

Unfortunate they cannot so do reframe from killing him- optimus

She softly chuckled at optimus's words and heard bee giggle as well, being as he was listening to their conversation via his carrier/ creation bond to Silverspark.

I suppose he can live a little longer...but he is getting pranked later. I am enlisting sunstreaker and sideswipes help. - Silverspark

She said sending mischief and humor down the bond. She felt him chuckle and smiled.

"Are you really gonna prank him mom?" Bee asked and she smirked at him.

"Why of course. Why wouldn't I." She said and bee smiled.

"I want in." He said and she laughed.

"You're more than welcome." She agreed and he cheered she laughed. He was definitely her son.

~0~0~

A few hours later and Bumblebee and Silverspark returned to base and bumblebee went to talk to sunstreaker and sideswipe about pranking Sam.

"Just remember if it risks death you are not to do it." Silverspark said to the three and they nodded. She walked away towards prowl with a small smile.

"Hello dear prowler." She said and he groaned.

"Not you too. Jazz calls me that." He said and Silverspark smirked.

"Who do you think started that Prowl?" She said and he huphed as she giggled. They both sat down and started talking about the sparkling's for a while till the others returned only to be called out something about Sam being in trouble. A few hours later and she felt a sharp pain in her chest and cried out in pain as she clutched her chassis her legs giving out on her.

"Silver! Silverspark what's wrong." She heard prowl ask and she began to cry as she reached out to optimus only to find he wasn't there. She also heard another scream...Electra.

"DADDY!" She heard her yelled and let off a sob/scream as she couldn't feel him.

"I can't feel him he isn't there." She cried out sobbing hysterically.

"Optimus." Prowl whispered as he helped her to the med bay where he found First-aid and Perceptor preparing the med bay having heard the two femmes screams. Prowl laid her on the nearest berth just as a passed out Electra was brought in by Blur. Silverspark's vision blurred as she let out one final scream and passed out. 


	3. Chapter 2

Electra slowly came too after a few hours of being out. She had hopes that her father's death was just a dream. Unfortunately when she awoke she found that it was all real. She tried to reach for her father to find he wasn't there. She couldn't feel him. She let out a small sob as she closed her eyes again and turned onto her side curling up into a ball as she cried for her father. She felt someone lay a servo on her shoulder and opened her eyes to find it was Jolt and for once he looked serious.

"Hey are you alright Electra do you need anything." He asked her and she shook her head no.

"I just want my dad alive." She said softly and Jolt gave her a sympathetic look and pulled the newly turned youngling into his arms where she cried. He just held her as she cried and clinged to him for dear life. He knew what it felt like to lose loved ones and had hopes that she wouldn't have had to deal with that, unfortunately she did.

"Sometimes it is their time to go and sometimes they leave this world to young but they will always be with you in your spark. Just remember that and everything will be just fine. Not now and not tomorrow but soon." He said to her softly and she gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you jolt." She said softly and he nodded.

"Now come on were gonna get you out of here. First-aid is tending to your mother." He said and she nodded and he helped her off the berth and they walked out of the med bay. Everyone was so solemn once they saw her. They all looked at her with either pity or sympathy. She didn't want their pity nor their sympathy. They walked out onto the tarmac at the exact wrong time as they had just brought her father's body back. She slowly walked over to him and kneeled next to his body her eyes filling with tears.

"How could they take you from me and mom?" She said softly as tears fell from her eyes. She felt a servo yet again on her shoulder and instantly knew who it was.

"It is the cost of war Electra." She heard her grandfather say and she growled.

"I dislike it. This war must be stopped." She growled and he sighed.

"There is only so little we can do now." He said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"My father would not want the Autobot's to give up. He would want us to continue fighting. So that is exactly what we're going to do." She says as she stands straight like a soldier ready for war. That's when the humans pulled up in their jeeps.

"You dare point your weapons at me." She heard her uncle Ironhide say as he and the other Autobot's pointed their weapons at the humans.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Lower your weapons. Lower...lower your weapons..." Lennox slammed his hand on one of the jeeps then pointed to a human male.

"Tell them to lower their weapons." He said and the man sighed.

"Them first...it's not up to me." He said and Lennox groaned as Galloway stepped out. They started talking and Electra tuned them out. Till he said something that put her in a rage.

"We will end this like we always have with military coordination now get your assets back to base and take that pile of scrap metal with you." he said and Electra snarled.

"How dare you." She roared and it took both jolt and ratchet to hold her back.

"How dare I what tin can." He growled and her optics flashed white in her rage.

"You insult the one mech who thinks you humans are worth saving. We have saved your tailpipes more than once and you dare insult my father. If it wasn't against that bots rules I would have smashed you by now." She snarled pointing at her offlined father during the last part of her speech. Unfortunately she had promised her father she would never harm the humans and she would always protect them.

"Is that a threat if so we can easily turn you to scrap metal?" Galloway said to her and she heard her grandfather snarl.

"Do not threaten her. She tells the truth if it wasn't for optimus most of you would have been dead. You are lucky we are even risking our lives to save you. There are only few we consider our friends. You are not one of them." Ratchet said causing Electra to smirk at Galloway as he walked away from them and jumped into his jeep and left like the coward he is. Jolt and ratchet let her go and she huffed.

"Stupid government." She grumbled and ratchet sighed.

"You shouldn't have said that." He said and she frowned.

"If I didn't he would of shown no respect towards any of us. Did you not see the reluctant look of respect he shot my father's body. It was needed to show him what my father has done for this planet. What we are going to do for this planet despite most of these humans being ungrateful gits." She grumbled Ironhide gave her an approving look as the others shared looks.

"Dad always said I was wiser and smarter than my age. I want to prove this true prepare yourselves we may end up with an unexpected mission. I am going to find prowl." She turned and went to walk away only to be stopped by ratchet.

"Whoa you are way too young for war and prowl is not in the best of shape too..." She interrupted him determination in her eyes as she spoke.

"My father has given his life for this planet and its inhabitants. His moto was all sentient beings have a right to freedom and I will live by that. My mother is the holder of the all spark she brings life just as well as she can take it away. I may be young and maybe even a bit naive but I will tell you this once and once only. This war has gone on long enough. I may not have been alive for most of it and have just come into it, but it will end I will find a way to end it or I will damn near die trying. I don't care if you agree or not but we need our strategist and I need an alt mode now are you going to join me or leave me to do this alone." She said determined to fight.

"If this is about revenge you know..." She yet again interrupted ratchet this time she was angry she would not have him questioning her when she knew she was in the right. It is better to fight then to stand on the outlines and watch them all die.

"This is not about revenge this is about protecting my family. Even if it was about revenge it would not be just for my father or my stasis induced sparked mother. it would be for all the sparkling's lives taken because of that basterd and it would be for every single life lost because of this stupid war, so if you want to consider that revenge then consider it so. Now if you will excuse me. I am going to find an alt mode." She growled and pulled her arm from her grandfather's grasp and started to walked away Epps followed her and ratchet sighed as Ironhide stepped up next to him.

"She spoke like a true prime." He said.

"Couldn't have said it any better." Ratchet agreed. Hearing them talk Electra smiled of course she did, she took a quick glance at her father's body, she learned from the best.

~0~0~

"I got the perfect alt mode for you Ellie...Its blue and black and called a Corvette Stingray. It's a beautiful car built for speed of course it was sopped up with better armor then a normal Stingray. I had a feeling we would need it and damn if I wasn't right." He said and Electra smiled. It was perfect. She scanned it and shifted to her alt mode happily then shifted back. Unfortunately that meant she gained her adult frame early. She looked down at herself and smiled. She loved it.

"Its perfect thank you Epps." She said and he smiled and nodded.

"Your quite welcome." soon enough they got a call from a man named Seymour Simmons about coordinates, which happened to lead to Egypt.

"Alright let's load up." She heard Lennox yell and she shifted down to her alt mode and zoomed off to find prowl quickly after a small talk with him she zoomed off to the tarmac where they were still loading the Autobot's on the plane. She drove onto the plane and got strapped in with the rest.

"What do you think you're doing Electra?" Ratchet asked and if she could glare at him she would.

"Exactly what I said I was going to do. I have trained with road buster a few times as well as jazz and the terror twins. I think I will do fine." She said and ratchet gave a disapproving grunt yet went along with it. This was gonna be a long fight. Electra went into a light recharge as the plane took off though she could still hear her aunts and uncles talking.

"She will do fine ratchet she beat road buster good the other day so don't worry about her. She can handle a few cons." She heard Arcee say and a small grumble from ratchet.

"Seriously ratchet she will be fine. Just trust us. We trained her well enough even Optimus got a few sessions in with her. I think she will be perfectly fine at beating con aft." Jazz said and she heard yet another disapproving grumble then a sigh.

"If I don't die on that field I sure as pit will when we return Silverspark will have my aft for sure." She heard her grandfather say as a round of small laughs was heard around the plane. A few hours later and she quickly awoke to the descending of the plane. She quickly prepared herself for a long and tiring fight this wouldn't be like training. She would literally have to take a life. She doubted she was ready to do such a thing but she would have to, it was either her or them and she would be sure it was them.

"You ready mini prime." She heard jazz say and she huffed.

"I'm not a prime I'm just the adopted daughter of one." She said and heard jazz chuckle.

"Of course. Just be careful alright remember your training." Ironhide said seriously worried she would freeze on the field and get herself hurt or worse.

"I will be fine uncle Ironhide." Electra replied and drove off the plane after the others and transformed pulling out the weapons she required from an all too eager sideswipe.

"Where did you..." Ironhide asked and she smirked.

"Don't asked won't tell." She said with a smirk then became serious.

"They will be arriving soon I can sense bumblebee and the Chevy twins nearby as well as Starscream and another signature I don't recognize, but its powerful almost like my fathers but darker." She said and a few bots frowned.

"The Fallen." She heard someone gasp and internally groaned. If that is who she thought it was, this was gonna be an ugly fight. 


	4. Chapter 3

"We will need to do this cautiously." Electra said thoughtfully as the humans got off the planes as well as dropped her father's body.

"What do you mean by cautiously mini prime?" Ironhide said testing her.

"I mean we need to find a way to keep an eye out for the Witwicky boy and still be able to concentrate on our fight. Plus it is imperative that the body of my father is protected. The boy has a way to bring him back, he supposedly has the Matrix. So since I have no idea which of you work better together. Find a group and a place and be ready. Oh and bring a small group of humans with you. As irritatingly small as they are. They are a big help. Well sometimes. I'm just gonna shut up and say move out because I'm just rambling now." She said and got a few chuckles as they did as told. She should have know the terror twins would be working well with Ironhide and the Arcee twins. Jolt put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"You did well for your first time commanding a giant group of Autobot's. I commend you Electra." Jolt said and she smiled nervously at him then turned seeing the cons start their planet fall.

"And so it begins." She said and she and jolt began to battle away with the cons. turns out they worked pretty well. Though that could be because they can both control electricity.

"This isn't as fun as Ironhide put it out to be." Electra said as she shot black out and tossed his dead body off of her as jolt helped her up.

"Yeah never is. Ironhide just has an odd sense of fun." He said with a small laugh as Electra electrocuted a vehicon coming towards jolt from behind.

Yes I do now get your helms back in the game before you get yourselves killed- Ironhide.

She laughed at Ironhide's reply over the public com and slammed her fist into blitzwings face then slammed her foot into his chest sending him flying away from her.

~0~0~

"Set off a flare!" will let out a command Electra figured this was to tell the boy they were there. Unfortunately most of the village was destroyed and they had been fighting for their lives for the past few hours now. Jolt and Electra kind of turned it into a game out of boredom. Whoever killed the most cons wins, the looser has to attempt to eat human food with their holoform.

The Witwicky boy is near Ironhide. Get him to the pillars the matrix will do the rest. -Primus.

She faltered for a moment in shock. How was the all spark speaking to her? That wasn't right.

I am not the all spark child. I am Primus the cybertronian's creator I am sure Optimus has taught you of me. -Primus.

She dodged a punch from Starscream and launched one of her own at him. Only for him to dodge that as well and it turned into an all-out brawl as she tackled him to the ground ignoring the knife wound she was just given. She pulled back her sword ready to stab the bastard when she was kicked off by another and flung into a building. She jumped up only to see it was Megatron and gasped.

"Ah Primes little princess. This should be fun." He said evilly and she glared at him and stood up quickly donning her battle mask and narrowed her optics.

"I will not go out without a fight Megatron are you prepared." She said and he chuckled darkly.

"Oh much more than you think." He then lunged at her and she jumped out of the way causing him to slam into a building. He got up and with a growl lunged at her again and this time she twirled around and sliced his arm off and kicked the back of his legs causing him to fall to his knees where she pointed her sword at his neck. He narrowed his eyes at her and growled hiding his fear yet she could see it in his eyes he feared her by how quickly she disarmed him literally.

"I give you this chance Megatron stop this war and make peace with us." She said and he used this to his advantage. Her hesitation would cost her dearly.

"Never." He growled and brought out his cannon and shot her in the knee joint. She cried out in pain and dropped as Megatron flew off. She watched him leave and growled.

"I should not have hesitated." She huphed.

You tried to bring peace I am proud that you gave him a chance. But you are right do not hesitate next time Electra. -Optimus

She gasped in shock her father spoke to her yet he has died. She had no understanding of this at all.

How? -Electra

Primus has allowed me this instant to speak with you. You have made me proud and I know your mother is proud as well. She has been watching you just as I have. - Optimus

How are you and mother watching me?-Electra

The bond- optimus

Oh...right-Electra

She was brought back by a whooshing noise and by instinct blocked the sword being swung at her neck.

"Nice try Starscream but I won't go out that easily." then she stood despite her pain and continued their fight. She heard screaming and yelling and frowned as she continued to fight.

What happened? What's going on? -Electra

She sent over the public com and growled at the reply given to her.

Sam is dead. Megatron killed him. -Bumblebee

This egged her on to end the fight with Starscream and kill Megatron herself. Sam was almost an uncle to her and she was not happy about this.

"Awe poor little Electra. Her human friend has died how unfortunate." Starscream laughed and her eyes flashed white and her moves became faster. Starscream was starting to have trouble blocking her attacks and she couldn't help but feel satisfaction that she might be able to beat one of the most dangerous cons. unfortunately luck was not on her side as he kicked her away and flew off. She got up off the ground and huffed.

"What a coward." She grumbled and ran off to find the others. 


	5. Chapter 4

When she found them Sam was alive fortunately and climbing up her father's body to get to his spark. She kneeled down and helped him up seeing the matrix in his hands.

"Thanks." He said to her and she nodded staying where she was till ratchet came over and helped her up. With a small battle cry Sam slammed the matrix into her father's chest who gasped awake and sat up. Electra squealed in excitement only to groan in pain as she moved her knee joint. Ratchet gave her a worried look then sat her down to take a look at her. He found all her wounds and attempted to patch them to the best of his abilities. She smiled thankfully at him and he nodded at her and turned to Optimus. That is when the fallen showed and took the matrix from her father.

"My Matrix." He said and Electra jumped forward.

"Dad!" She yelled landing next to him and he looked at her slightly shocked.

"You've grown up faster than I thought you would." He said just as Sam started yelling at him to get up.

"Uh yeah kind of." She replied then Jetfire joined them as well as jolt and ratchet.

"In all my decepticon life I had done nothing good of myself take my parts optimus and with them you will have power beyond your wildest dreams." He said then ripped his own spark out.

"Holy shit!" Electra exclaimed in shock. She had never seen anyone rip their own spark from their chest before.

"Electra language. Jolt electrify those parts Connect them to Optimus." Optimus gave her a look despite his weakness and she smiled sheepishly.

"Well umm yeah let's kick some tail pipes." She said awkwardly and he shook his head and sigh. Jetfire's parts flew forward and attached to her father and she sighed in relief as he stood up and began kicking some ass. Once he was gone she practically collapsed onto the ground from her pain with a small groan. She had blocked him from her pain once she felt his side of the bond return. Ratchet looked at her worriedly and she felt her mother's rage and worry then sent reassurance down the reopened bond.

I'm fine mother don't worry. I just took a shot to the knee I'll be fine. – Electra

Electra sent down the bond only to feel her mother's rage worsen.

"Awe crap." Electra groaned falling back on the ground waiting for her father to return. Jolt looked at her confused and she sighed.

"What?" Ratchet asked and she looked towards him.

"Mom's pissed." Is all she said and every single one of their optics widened. She got up ignoring her knee joint to go check out the battle only to see Megatron coming up behind her father as he fought the fallen. Quickly she ran over and tackled Megatron away from her father.

"Leave my dad alone you piece of trash." She growled punching him in the face plants. Megatron flung her off and she flipped landing on her feet.

"Oh and what are you going to do femme especially with an injury like that." He laughed. Her knee had given out on her after she landed and she growled.

"I'm going to do this." She growled and quickly changed her servo into a blaster and shot at him multiple times him blocking every one as he got closer to her and once he was upon her she stopped shooting letting him believe she feared for her life. It wasn't an act but she had a plan.

"What little damage that did femme. Now how about..." He was interrupted by her jumping up and kicking him in the face sending him to the ground. She slammed her foot down on his Chassis and pointed her cannon at his head and fired just as he slammed his fist into the side of her injured knee. Both cried out in pain yet Megatron was able to throw her away from him and get away. She groaned from the ground as Optimus ran to her side having just finished his battle with the fallen.

"Are you well Electra?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yup just peachy." She grumbled and he helped her up and back over to the Autobot's.

"That was a stupid move Electra you could have died." Ratchet growled smacking her in the head with a wrench.

"Ouch! Grandpa what the heck!" She yelled out narrowing her optics at him.

"You should have let your father handle it." Ratchet said and her optics narrowed even more.

"And Megatron pull his dirty tricks against my father. I would never allow that. Father had his own fight to settle and Megatron would have got in the way, I made sure he didn't. I know my father can handle himself but I am not about to lose him again." She growled angrily tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she turned away from him only to run into her father who hugged her.

"You will not lose me again Electra. Ratchet is right your choice to interfere was foolish." He said and Electra glared up at him.

"Now you listen..." She was about to go off on him to but was interrupted.

"But. I thank you." He said and she looked at him shocked but then smiled and hugged him tighter to her.

"Your welcome opi." She said using the Cybertronian term for father causing him to smile.

"Lets us go home." Optimus said and they all crowded onto the planes and left for base.

"Oh by the way. I won Jolt." Electra said and jolt groaned.

"Don't remind me." He grumbled causing laughter to ensue. 


	6. Chapter 5

"So what is it you like about jolt..." She groaned yet again as her so called aunts went on and on about her liking of jolt.

"Seriously. she just hit her adult frame and survived a war..let her be." Her mother growled stepping out of the medbay with a glare at her aunts. they walked away with a pout and she slightly smiled at her mother.

"Hey mum." She said and hugged her mother who smiled and hugged her back.

"Hello dear-spark." She said softly and Electra smiled at her mother.

"please tell me father isn't questioning jolt about intentions." She said as her and her mother walked towards the main room arms linked.

"Unfortunately he and your grandfather are locked in the medbay with the poor mech as well as your uncle ironhide. lucky for him first aid is in the other room." She said causing electra to laugh.

"Poor jolt. I almost thought i was gonna be dragged into a sleep over slash interrogation with my aunts." She said and her mother laughed.

"Now Electra your aunts aren't as bad as they seem. they would just paint your holoforms nails and dye your hair pink." She said and Electra laughed as her aunts protested.

"that was only once and it was because you painted arcee neon green." Flareup said and Silverspark laughed.

"She painted Optimus rainbow colored and took my daughter out on a scouting mission." She said and the three femmes groaned.

"Hey if I recall that scouting mission ended in scaring barricade into joining the Autobot's because he scratched my paint." Electra said and she heard a grunt from behind them.

"Now that was only because your mother scares me." Barricade said and she squealed and jumped on him.

"Your back!" She said happily and he chuckled catching her. Optimus had sent him on an almost two year mission and she missed her brother figure dearly.

"Yes I am. How are you Ellie?" He asked with a small smile and she jumped off him landing on her feet.

"I'm great. Unfortunately father thinks I like Jolt in that way." She said and he chuckled and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oh I should join in on this." He said and she seemed to blush.

"Shut up cade." She said and he chuckled.

"Barricade leave her alone." her mother laughed at her daughter. She looked over towards prowl and smiled at him and his little sparkling.

"Hi uncle prowl how's angeltide doing." Electra said getting out of the conversation causing barricade to chuckle.

"She's doing well. She has finally gotten over her virus and is now quite the happy sparkling." He said with a smile as the little sparkling cooed at her carrier. Electra awed in adoration at the sparkling and she giggled.

"Adorable." She said and Silverspark smiled at her daughter unfortunately Barricade ruined the moment.

"Let's go for a drive lightning and see how humans take to a high speed chase." He said and she laughed only for prowl to interrupt.

"I don't think so. Though maybe you should go on a drive but I suggest taking more than just barricade. Being the daughter of the prime and the all spark puts you at great risk. Plus the simple fact that primus speaks to you. It would be almost the highest stupidity to just let you out of base with only one bodyguard." He said... Yeah she told them about that.

He is right child. I suggest taking hound, Ironhide, and drift.-Primus

Very well. Though your choice in body guards amuses me.-Electra

Primus chuckled at her words and she nodded to prowl.

"Primus suggested Ironhide, hound, and drift." She said and prowl nodded.

"A peculiar choice but none the less a good one. I will com them and tell them to meet you at the gate." He said and she smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you uncle prowl." She said and he nodded.

"Of course Electra now off with you. I need to feed angeltide." He said and walked away and she smiled.

"He's still odd." Barricade said and she smacked him playfully and laughed.

"You're still mean." She said and he smiled.

"Wouldn't be me if I wasn't." He said and she shrugged.

"True, true." She agreed and they left to meet up with the others.

~0~0~

"So what's this I hear about you cutting off Megatron's arm in a battle in Egypt?" Barricade asked and she groaned.

"I was annoyed Starscream was taunting me and well Megatron just breathing pisses me off so I cut off his arm when he tried to shoot me and well that's what happened." She said and Ironhide interrupted.

"No what happened was she went ballistic on his aft and scared the living spark outta him. You missed a lot ya old fragger." He said and Electra laughed as Barricade huffed.

"Coming from you that's almost a compliment you three thousand year old virgin." He said and Electra had to pull over she was laughing so hard.

"Hey you know what at least I got laid in my three thousand years. Your what two thousand and fifty and still have yet to shove your rod in a femme I'm surprised it's not permanently stiff." Ironhide said and the others pulled off laughing as well.

"Uncle Ironhide...how do you know what his rod looks like...you checking him out in his recharge." She said and that caused an uproar with protests and laughter. Of course the protests were from Ironhide and barricade.

"Where in the whole universe did you here that!" yelled Ironhide as she laughed hysterically along with drift and hound.

"N...nowhere you just put yourself in such a position." She said between laughs causing them to laugh harder.

"You didn't deny it." Hound howled with laughter at his own statement as well as Electra.

"That don't mean slag. I don't check him out in his recharge. Besides, I have Chromia to help with my needs." Ironhide said and instantly Electra raced off screeching in disgust.

"EEEWWWWW!" She yelled as she drove off causing laughter from the mechs following her.

"Electra watch out!" then there was a missile landing next to her sending her flying off to the side as she transformed landing hard on the ground with a pained groan.

"Look who we have here. Prime's little sparkling and her groupies." She knew that voice instantly and growled.

"Starscream." She said as she quickly got to her feet pulling out her weapons.

"What praise Megatron would give me if I were to bring you back." He said and the others instantly came to her side.

"Not so fast screamer." Hound said pointing his tommy gun straight at him.

"There are five of us against one of you. What do you believe the chances of you winning really are?" Drift said and Electra sighed. They were underestimating him again.

"I believe I have every chance of winning." He said just as they were surrounded by a bunch of vehicons. 


	7. Chapter 6

"You won't be getting very far Starscream." Electra growled clicking on her face guard and unsheathing her blades.

"Oh but I will femme, you are coming with us." He said as a few More Vehicons landed around them.

"I think not." She growled at him as the others readied themselves for battle.

"Electra!" She heard barricade yell before she flashed around dodging a shot. She slammed her sword straight through a vehicons spark and tossed him off her blade into another and continued on.

Use it child it is the only way you all will get out alive –Primus

Electra frowned as she continued to destroy the vehicons left and right.

But it could hit my family. –Electra

She thought back to him then cried out as she was shot in the abdomen then kicked in the same spot being sent flying into barricade who fell.

"Sorry." She groaned rolling off him quickly and getting to her feet dodging yet another blast.

Do it now or you all will be joining me in the other world. –Primus

She growled angrily and kicked another Vehicon away from her.

Fine.- Electra

She turned to the others.

"Cover me I have a plan!" She yelled and as quickly as they could the Autobot's surrounded her all their backs facing her.

"This better be a damn good plan kid." Hound said and she smirked.

"Trust me it is." She said and pointed her servo up to the sky gathering her power and shot a bolt of lightning to the sky. It traveled throughout the black rain clouds only to come down in multiple different bolts instantly killing the vehicons leaving Starscream by himself against her and her team.

"I'll be back you wretch and you won't survive next time." Starscream yelled and shot off into the sky. Once he was out of range they all sighed in relief.

"Hey alright kid great plan. Way to..." He was interrupted by her collapsing out of exhaustion.

Silverspark and Optimus were both waiting by the open Ground Bridge both had worry painted on their face plates. When Barricade called in about an attack on them and how Electra had collapsed both instantly took off for the main hanger to see to their daughter. Silverspark was especially worried for she was the first to feel the weakened state her daughter was in and she feared for her life. Jolt and Ratchet stood to the side ready to care for her and the others. What they weren't expecting to see when the five came through was barricade with a scared look on his face as he ran past her parent's straight to ratchet.

"She is getting weaker you must hurry." Barricade said and both medics nodded as they took her from him and left for the med bay. Silverspark laid her servo over her mouth plates suffocating a sob as Optimus wrapped his arms around her pulling the heavily pregnant femme to his chassis.

"She will pull through. She is strong just like her mother." He said comforting her. He believed she would pull through. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a month since the attack on Electra and the others since then they had been relocated to a place in Washington where they had little room to transform and had to use their holoform's most the time. Unfortunately Electra had yet to wake up showing that she truly did use too much energy. Though knowing her she has been trying to wake up since she passed out.

"She will wake soon Silver calm yourself. Stress is not good for the sparkling. You will go into early labor." Ratchet said and Silverspark sighed.

"But what if she doesn't and we end up without her for another month. I can't stand seeing her like this dad. It's not right." She said only to hear a small groan come from the Femme they spoke of. Silverspark gasped and squeezed her daughter's servo.

"Come on Ellie love open your Optics for me." She said tears streaming from her own.

"Mom your being dramatic again." She mumbled as her Optics onlined and Silverspark giggled.

"Maybe I am but I'm your mother and you have been out for a month so I'm allowed to be dramatic." She said and Electra smiled at her mother.

"I suppose. Where's Opi?" She asked just as he walked in with jolt.

"I'm here Electra." He said with a small smile. He walked over and laid his hand on his mates shoulder.

"It's good to have the family back together." Silverspark said and Electra groaned.

"Mom stop it. You're too cheesy for your own good. I'm blaming my little brother for that. Stop making mom cheesy quickstrike." She said to her mother's stomach causing her father to chuckle and her mother to pout.

"Good to see you awake Ellie." Jolt said with a small chuckle causing Electra to blush.

"G...good to be awake Jolt." She stuttered out and he chuckled as her parents shared a knowing look. Ratchet sighed and walked over to check her vitals.

"Well you're all fixed up and your operations are sufficient. You can leave tomorrow right now you need rest." He said and she pouted.

"I've been resting for a month Grandsire." She whined and he frowned at her.

"Too bad." He said and walked away shaking his helm mumbling about teens and how irresponsible they are. Electra rolled her eyes as her mother laughed at her.

"He will get over it love don't worry. He is right though you need one more day." Silverspark said watching her daughter pout.

"I would suggest following what Ratchet says Electra in-less you wish to gain his wrath." Optimus said causing Silverspark to snort out a laugh.

"Fear his wrath." Silverspark said waving her hands in a ghost like manner causing electra to laugh at her mother.

"Mom stop it." She said laughing. It had been a while since they had a family moment like this.

"Come on I know you can fight better than that mech. My mate can kick my aft faster than you." Ironhide said to barricade causing him to growl and fight harder against Ironhide.

"You're worried about Electra aren't you?" He asked Barricade and he groaned stopping the fight and sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Yes I am. She's like my little sister and i couldn't protect her in one simple fight. What kind of brother figure am I if I can't protect my little sister?" He said and Ironhide sighed sitting next to him with a small frown.

"There are times when we can't protect everyone. You were in the middle of your own fight you couldn't get to her. None of us could. I feel just as bad as you do but you got to know, she's related to prime and allspark. She will pull through." Ironhide said laying a servo on Barricades shoulder who nodded to him in thanks.

"Your right." He said standing up holding his servo out to pull Ironhide to his pedes.

"Well shall we get back to..." he was interrupted by an excited jolt.

"Cade She's awake!" He yelled out and Barricade was the first out that door following jolt out the room and to the medbay. When he walked in he heard laughter from a few berths away from the door and looked to find silverspark, Optimus, Ratchet, and Jolt next to an awake and active Electra.

"Ellie!" Barricade cried and ran forward hugging her gently causing her to laugh.

"I see you missed me just as much big brother." She said causing him to chuckle.

"You have no idea. How are you feeling?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Better so much better now if only grandsire would let me up." She grumped causing barricade to chuckle and ratchet to scuff at her.

"Maybe later you just woke up Electra." He said and she sighed but nodded in agreement. This would be a long wait in the medbay for her and barricade knew it.

Electra sighed softly as everyone left her mother kissed her fore helm as she left the room to so she could get some rest. Her father had to get back to work and barricade had patrol. Jolt staid with her though which made her happy. She didn't know why but it did.

"Hey umm Electra?" Jolt asked shyly and she smiled at him. It was so cute when his shy side came out. She liked him ever more for that.

"What's up Joltify." She said using her nickname for him causing him to chuckle.

"When you're allowed out of the bay. You want to go out with me." He asked as she gave him a confused look.

"You mean like a date as the humans say." She asked and he nodded to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes that would be quiet fun." She agreed. Jolt smiled happily at her and nodded.

"Great. Get some rest so you can heal faster. Then we can go on a date." he replied causing her to giggle at his excitement. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been a few days since electra woke and she couldn't help but be excited on this day. Today was the day she would be going on a small picnic with Jolt.

"Electra are you up?" She heard her mothers voice through her bed room door and smiled.

"Come in mother." She said watching the door open.

"How are you feeling dear?" Silverspark asked as she sat down o her daughters bed watching her prep herself.

"Nervous." She said earning a laugh.

"Thats a given. Thats how i was when I first dated your father. He found it quite amusing." She said causing electra to laugh.

"What did you do on your first date?" She asked sitting next to her mother.

"We went on a drive and talked. Soon it had hit night fall so we stopped at a cliff and watched the stars." Silverspark said smiling dreamily. Electra smiled at her mother seeing the look on her face.

"Do you think jolt and i will be like you and father?" She asked and silverspark smiled.

"If i know that mech he will do anything to make you happy."she said just as there was a knock on the door.

"That might be him." Electra said then walked over to the door opening it.

"Your ready to go? Hello allspark." Jolt said give a small bow.

"Jolt call me silverspark like everyone else please." She said with a small laugh.

"Of course lady prime." He said mischievously.

"You hang out with them twins too much. Off with you two have fun." Silverspark said pushing them out and walking towards her own room.

"Well you heard my mother." Electra said causing him to chuckle.

"Indeed, let us leave." Jolt replied leading her towards the ground bridge.

"Jolt, electra." Prowl said in greeting as he opened the bridge.

"Hi uncle prowler." Electra replied with a smile. He chuckled and shook his helm at her. The both of them walked through the bridge too see a star filled sky above and an abandoned field ending in a cliff. There were little lights decorating the trees with a rather large blanket laid out before them with two energon cubes on it.

"This looks amazing." Electra said shocked earning a chuckle.

"I enlisted a few of the soldiers assistance." He said with a small smile. She returned the smile and slightly pulled him towards the blanket. He followed her and both sat down on the blanket watching the stars and sipping at the energon.

"Hey jolt?" She said softly causing him to turn towards her.

"Whats up?" He asked giving her a slightly worried look.

"What was cybertron like ya know before the huge war?" She asked and he turned back to looking at the sky in thought.

"Peaceful. I was in medical college then. Well i was also one of Ratchet's apprentices. My friend first aid was there too. We use to get into so much trouble." He chuckles causing her to smile.

"Sounds fun." She said earning a smile.

"It was until ratchet got a hold of us." He said making her laugh.

"Grandsire can be a bit much." She said and he chuckled.

"Indeed. You should of known him back then. He was hilarious." He said causing her to smile.

"Did he have a sense of humor?" She asked causing him to laugh.

"His sense of humor was dark." He said shaking his head. She sighed seeing the sun begin to rise.

"How long have we been here?" She wondered.

"About three hours." He replied just as her father contacted her.

"You need to return your mother is in labor." - Optimus Prime

She gasped in shock then jumped to her pedes and contacted Prowl.

'Uncle prowl we need a bridge real quick!' - electra

Jolt looked towards her in worry and got to his own feet.

"Hey is everything alright?" He asked and she nodded with a small smile.

"I get to meet my baby brother soon." She said just as she heard whirling behind her.

'Should be right behind you.' -prowl

She looked behind her seeing a few soldiers and the terror twins.

"Go we will take care of this. Ratchet want's jolts help anyway." Sideswipe said causing electra to smile and hug him.

"Thank you sides. Jolt come on." She said excitedly pulling him through the portal and towards the medbay. 


	10. Chapter 9

It had been a few hours since electra and jolt got called back and electra couldn't wait to meet her baby brother. She was practically bouncing in the spot where she stood. She heard chuckling and look over to see ironhide laughing at her.

"Uncle hide!" She squealed and almost tackled the poor mech to the ground.

"Hello electra. Be careful i doubt these old bolts could hold together." He said causing her to giggle.

"Oh come now your not that old." She said and he gave her a dead pan look.

"Okay maybe really old but just pretend with me okay." She playfully pouted. He chuckled and sat her on her feet.

"Now why are you so excited?" He asked only to flinch at the pain filled crys coming from the medbay.

"Nevermind i know." He said causing her to giggle.

"Grey star is being born. I cant wait to meet him." She said excitedly causing him to smile.

"I remember when my little one was brought into this world. I was just as excited. I wasn't bouncing in place but i couldn't wait to see her." He said smiling. Electra smiled at her uncle's dreamy state.

"Now uncle you get to relive that soon don't you?" She asked with a giggle and he smiled and nodded.

"I pray its a mechling this time." He said causing electra to giggle.

Just cause its going to be another femling. - primus.

Oh come now let the mech have his little mechling. - electra.

Nope. Not yet. - primus.

She giggled with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Primus had heard you." She said and he sighed.

"Its a femling isn't it," he said and she nodded.

"Sorry uncle couldn't convince him other wise. Primus can be mean sometimes." She said with a giggle as her uncle walked away pouting. She was so caught up in her conversation with her uncle she didn't hear jolt step out of the room.

"Did i miss something?" He asked causing her to squeak and jump about two feet in the air.

"Jolt dont scare me like that!" She whined causing him to chuckle.

"Sorry, your carrier was asking for you just now." He said and before he could finish she was past him and next to her mothers side in an instant.

"You got here quickly." Her mother giggled.

"Of course how could i miss the first moments of my baby brothers existence. He's so cute. He even has sires colors." She said happily staring at her baby brother who laid in her mothers arms.

"That he does." Her father said laying a hand on electra's right shoulder. She smiled up at the tall mech next to her and giggled.

"I think primus actually just pranked uncle hide." She said having had to hold the hilarious moment to her self long enough.

"Oh how so?" Her mother asked and she instantly retold the tale of what happened outside the medbay earning a chuckled from her father and a humor filled laugh from her mother.

"That just made my day." Silverspark said still giggling as greystar awoke in her arms with a whine. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a few months since electra's little brother was born and she couldn't be happier. Jolt and her had gotten closer through the months and are in a steady relationship. Right now she was playing with her two month old brother while her mother and father were on a mission.

"Hey ellie come here a sec!" She heard jolt yell from their room and stood up picking up her brother and walking into their room.

"Whats up jolt?" She asked as she looked around shocked.

"Whoa... you did a wonderful job. I couldn't have done it better myself." She said smiling at the decor of their room. He smiled happily at her.

"Thanks, though theres more to the reason I called you in here." He said getting down on one knee and from watching the human movies her mother grew up with she knew where this would go and couldn't be more excited.

"I felt the pull to you since the day you were created. I believe it was what led me here to our new home, to you, so i ask you this... will you be my mate?" He asked. She smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"Yes!" She said and hugged him tightly to her earning a squeal from her baby brother and a laugh from both of them. This would be a mew beginning for them all and they all couldn't be more happier.

~one year later~ ((Play video))  
Electra's human form walked down the isle in a beautiful purplish white gown. her mother had wanted her to have a human wedding after the mating. She and jolt had mated four months after he asked and today was their day. All of the cybertronian's they knew as well as their human friends took the day off just for this celebration. She heard jolt gasp and smiled at him as her fathers holoform walked her down the isle.

"Do you Electra primus take Jolt to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for better and for worse, till one is all." The priest asked and she nodded.

"I do." She replied happily as jolt replied the same.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The priest said and almost the whole room laughed as jolt dipped her earning a small squeal. He chuckled as he locked his lips to hers earning a laugh as he stood her back on her feet. They faced their audience as the priest began to speak.

"I now announce, Mr. And Mrs. Primus." Cheers could be heard all around as they smiled. Jolt picked her up bridle style earning wolf whistles and laughter.

"I love you." He said as electra's smile grew.

"I love you too." 


End file.
